Troublesome Girl
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: Asuma calls the rookie nine plus team gai to the woods to find a missing girl and Shikamaru get the shock of his life.
1. Troublesome Girl

Troublesome Girl

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter One:**

A contented sigh escaped from a Kohona genine, who lay on his back watching the clouds change shape and move off.

"Shikamaru!" called a shrill voice. The genine covered his ears in annoyance. "Come on you lazy pineapple head! Asuma has an important mission for us let's go!"

Not even reacting to his team mate's jest about his hairstyle – hey! It was inherited! It's not my fault! She's just jealous because I make it look good! – Shikamaru muttered quietly "How troublesome" before calling back "Okay, okay I'm coming!"

Shikamaru followed Ino to the boundaries of Kohona and into the forest. Shikamaru couldn't help but remember a horror movie that had beginnings just like this little expedition and was waiting for Ino turn around with a knife or a gun or something. Ginning amusedly to him self the duo reached a clearing in the forest and recognised the rest of the genine assembled while the jounine talked quietly off to the side.

"Hey" said Chouji, munching on a bag of corn chips as he spoke. Shikamaru and Ino greeted him back. Shikamaru looked around the clearing recognising the rest of the rookie nine plus Team Gai. He greeted them with a lazy wave.

"Hi" greeted TenTen, Lee, Kiba and Sakura. Sasuke, Shino and Neji nodded deeply. Hinata pushed her fingers together shyly and Naruto laughed and waved from his perch hanging upside down from a nearby tree. The jounine teachers whispered amongst themselves off to the side and the genine started chatting and pondering the reason behind the gathering.

When the genine had settled down and silence filled the area Asuma turned to the genine "Listen up! We're searching for a young woman who has been missing for two days. Description: slender, straight honey blonde hair hanging just past her should blades, blue eyes, porcelain complexion, dressed in a light blue shirt and a denim skirt."

Asuma then assigned areas of the woods for the teams to search. The teams began to walk away to start the search, but were called back by Asuma. "This girl is of great importance to me, do not harm her, bring her to me or call me to her. If you hurt her you'll earn yourself 500 laps around Kohona. Even though she may not look it she is a ninja, don't let your guard down she's not pushover."

He than called the boys to come closer the girls took a step back but listened curiously. Asuma looked a little flushed as he gave the boys a warning. "She is quite beautiful just… you know… ah, she'll try to…. distract you, if you know what I mean"

Even the trio of emotionless ninja raised their eyebrows at this information. Sakura and Ino huffed haughtily and dragged their teams into the wood.

Deep into the heart of the wood the team split up in different directions to cover more ground. Chouji strolled through the wood grabbing the occasional startled bird that fooled him into thinking he'd found her. Ino tramped through, making crashing sounds as she crushed branches in her wake. Shikamaru trudged around in a bored fashion, after making his way through a particularly rough patch of undergrowth he emerged out into a small glade with a lake sparkling merrily in front of him.

A flicker of blue caught his peripheral vision he could hear footsteps on the soft ground and raised his hands in a ready stance still surveying his surroundings. A girlish giggle sounded from behind the trees, he moved toward them cautiously. He heard a twig snap behind him and spun around only to drop his stance in surprise.


	2. Walking on Water

Hello Readers, it's XxXPippinXxX here, it's my first fan fic so be gentle with the comments any reviews are welcome I'm open to suggestions

**Hello Readers, it's XxXPippinXxX here, it's my first fan fic so be gentle with the comments any reviews are welcome I'm open to suggestions. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: yer I don't own Naruto, I do own Tammie she is my original creation.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Two:**

A girl was standing behind him her electric blue eyes scorched his soul and he shook his head in disbelief. She matched the description perfectly, slender with golden hair hanging just past her shoulder blades and as Asuma had hinted she was absolutely gorgeous.

She looked at him curiously before disappearing behind the nearest tree, Shikamaru broke out of him trance and pursued her, his attempts were in vain she had already gone and was probably hiding, watching him. He turned and there she was again looking out over a nearby lagoon.

Jumping into action he activated his shadow possession jutsu and caught her feet. Suddenly Shikamaru realised that he was surrounded by clones of the girl. They all looked at him until one broke the silence "Do you intend to capture all of us?" her voice was teasing. Shikamaru cursed himself and tried to think of a strategy. A clone walked toward him silently and took a kunai knife out of the holster strapped to the inside of her thigh.

He released his jutsu and took out his own kunai, she lunged forward, but he blocked. Grabbing her arm he pinned her against a tree but the clone disappeared with in a cloud of smoke, the clones laughed. Another rushed at him, their kunai clanged together and the clone vanished. The clones looked at him almost pityingly. They all turned and walked in the same direction, towards the lagoon before stepping into the water and disappearing in water droplets.

Only one walked across the surface of the water and turned to look a Shikamaru "Come and get me" she teased. He frowned he had only just learned to walk on water and wasn't very good at it.

Nevertheless he tried walking out to the centre and succeeded but was sinking rapidly he gripped her arm and she simply hooked her leg around his ankle dumping him in the water. She looked at him amused and walked back on the land. "Okay here's the deal I'll come to see Asuma when I want to, therefore I'm not leaving with you, so you can go"

"I think I may just call Asuma here and he can bring you back" said a dripping Shikamaru. He could beat this girl, but in the end he was just too lazy. She just stared and Shikamaru yelled at the top of his lungs "Asuma!!" he then looked back to meet a death glare.

She was walking toward him slowly kunai still raised, he thought she was going to kill him there and then so he put his hands up ready to defend himself. She looked at him pityingly and pushed his hands aside. Their lips met, soft and warm her lips covered his. He was surprised and couldn't think of the reason for this open display of passion.

After what seemed like eternity she backed away and at that moment Asuma came crashing through the undergrowth. Shikamaru was stunned and unable to speak, lips still tingling from his first kiss. The girl and Asuma began fighting. She dodged, weaved and jumped trying the avoid capture but Asuma was too quick for her.

She threw a knife, Asuma dodged and counterattacked. The battle went on fiercely for about ten minutes until Asuma landed a blow straight to her chest winding her.

Shikamaru and Asuma exited the wood with the girl slung over Asuma's shoulders.

"The mission was a success" he declared.

Asuma then turned and left for his apartment with the girl, she was in so much trouble when they got home.

**Again please review. If you have any questions or anything I will reply. Anyways see ya! **


	3. Your not my father!

Hello again, I really had nothing to do this weekend so I decided to put another chapter up

**Hello again, I really had nothing to do this weekend so I decided to put another chapter up. If there are any questions or anything just review and I promise to answer. Cheers.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Three:**

Dumping her down on the bed Asuma tried to control his anger as the girl sat up and gave him a cold glare.

"Don't look at me like that, you had it coming. You knew I was going to bring you back; you can't just go wandering around by yourself anymore. What would your mother say?" said Asuma

Her expression became murderous "I'm not your daughter! I can do what I want! And I don't know what my mother would say because she's dead! Just because you had the hots for her doesn't make you my father!"

"Just because she's not here anymore doesn't make you an adult!" he yelled back.

"Why do you care?! You never cared before!"

At this he lost his patience, holding her wrist in a vice grip he growled "I always cared! It's you that never stayed in one place long enough for me to find you!"

"We didn't want you to find us!" she screamed. "We were fine! We didn't need you!"

"Fine?! She never spoke! She needed help and you just kept stealing her away! Now she's dead! I'm all you have left!"

"Just because they're gone doesn't mean you get to replace them" she cried tears threatening to fall

Asuma stormed out of the room cursing in anger. 'What right did she have to say those things?' he muttered 'I'm as good as her father' he went to the kitchen and made himself lunch "You're staying here and you're going to school" he called.

"Bullshit I am!"

"Tammie! You'll stay inside Kohona until you turn 18 and you will join my squad in ninja training!"

"Wanna bet?!"

What she didn't know is that he had the whole of Kohona watching her and if she tried to leave the village they would let him know and he'd bring her back. A knock at the door came. Asuma opened it to reveal Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, good timing why don't you show Tammie around the village this afternoon?" Asuma asked. Shikamaru nodded and waited for the girl to walk out before following her.

"What's your name?"

"Tammimara"

"Where are you from?"

"Here"

"How old are you?"

"16"

"Same, will you be taking the chunin exams with the rest of the genine?"

"I'm already a chunin"

"Why are living with Asuma?"

"I'm not"

"Where did you learn to be a ninja?"

"Everywhere"

"Are you gonna tell me anything?"

"Why do you want to know?

Shikamaru sighed this was not gonna be easy. He asked if she was hungry, she was they walked over to the ramen shop.

"Aww crud"

"What?" she asked curiously before a blonde ninja came up to her and boldly asked

"Who are you?"

"James Bond" she replied

Shikamaru contained a laugh as Naruto looked confused and asked "what?"

He tried again. "How old are you?"

"104"

Naruto frowned "God, no need to be mean! Gees Shikamaru, I though you liked 'em nice and quiet?" Shikamaru looked murderous and tackled him to the ground. Naruto was yelled and trying to get free but Shikamaru held fast and pinned him up against the wall. Shikamaru raised his fist and Naruto cowered.

"No come on! I was kidding!"

**This is where you click "go" and tell me how awesome or crap my story is lol be nice. Bye!**


	4. Don't look at her Ass!

Hey guys it me XxXPippinXxX again, Chapter four up this is where all the genine meet Tammie

**Hey guys it me XxXPippinXxX again, Chapter four up this is where all the genine meet Tammie. Any questions don't be afraid to ask. **

**Disclaimer: Yea if I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here.**

_**Troublesome Girl**_

**Chapter Four:**

Tammie came between them and pried Shikamaru's hands off Naruto. "Will you two simmer down" she said in a bored voice. Shikamaru regained his composure and went to order some lunch while Naruto thanked her and ran back over to a group of genine that would have to be about her age.

A girl with pink hair and wide green eye's looked at her carefully and called "Want to join us?" Tammie looked at Shikamaru questioningly when he came back with the food. He nodded and they made their way over to the table of genine.

A blonde stood up and tried to introduce herself only to be knocked down by a pink-haired kuniochi. They proceeded to pull each others hair and throw insults at one another which mainly consisted of 'forehead' and 'pig'. Tammie sweat dropped and asked Shikamaru if they always acted like that, he just grinned and said she would get used to it. A girl with buns then got up and threw them across the room so that they landed and different sides of the building.

With the commotion put to an abrupt halt everyone introduced themselves. The pink haired one was Sakura, the blonde was Ino, the sky one with blue hair was Hinata and the one with buns was TenTen. At the adjoining table was the group of guys. Chouji, the fat one, Sasuke was the one with his hair shaped like a cockatoo's ass and Naruto was the blonde one she had saved from being dog meat. Kiba was the one with the adorable little dog, Shino had the sunglasses, Neji had long hair and Lee was just a complete mess. Tammie found herself quite liking the genine; they were all unique in their own way

After becoming more acquainted with the genine Team 10 assembled for training.

"All right today we will continue with walking on water" said Asuma walking between his students giving them tips on getting it right. Tammie sat up in a tree watching with interest as Chouji kept sinking and Ino was complaining about getting her hair wet.

"Tammie get down here and show them how to do it" ordered Asuma

"I think not"

"Tammie!"

"What!"

"I'll buy you dinner"

Tammie raised her eyebrows. "Thanks but no thanks"

"You can sleep outside tonight" he muttered.

"Ass"

"What was that?!"

"I didn't say anything"

"Don't play dumb with me"

"Well I can't play smart with you"

Ino and Chouji laughed and Asuma huffed in frustration, obviously she wasn't coming down. He walked out onto the centre of the lake. Tammie seeing her chance picked up a pebble and threw it with blinding accuracy between Asuma's feet causing him to lose him balance and fall into the lake. Spluttering and cursing Asuma surfaced to his student's laughing uncontrollably on the bank. "Well you did ask me to come down" sneered Tammie standing on the bank.

Unfortunately for Asuma it happened that all of the other jounine and their teams decided to walk past at that exact moment and laugh themselves silly.

"Girl power" yelled TenTen and Sakura

"The power of youth just kicked your ass!" said Lee and Gai

"Believe it!" said Naruto who was rolling around on the ground in laughter.

Tammie sniggered, turned on her heel and strode back into town. Asuma sighed and asked Shikamaru to go and get her while he continued teaching the others.

"Shikamaru!"

Wincing slightly Shikamaru answered "Yes?"

Quietly Asuma explained politely "If you continue staring at her ass I will rip you apart" Shikamaru sweat dropped, then sighed and followed her.

He knocked on the door to Asuma's apartment, but when Tammie didn't answer he pushed the door open. Walking through the house he noticed the window of the kitchen was open. Swearing he looked out of the window trying to find the girl. He found her and what he saw made him blush.

**Read and Review. Peace out.**


	5. Dance with Me

Hiya

**Hiya! Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter five. There's a little moment between Tammie and Shikamaru. Enjoy.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Five:**

Tammie had jumped from the kitchen window into the complex pool underneath. She hadn't changed she was in a matching set of emerald green bra and panties. He watched awed, she was standing in the centre of the pool focusing her chakra and making the water swirl around her in intricate patterns.

"Tammie?" he called. She didn't look surprised to see him as he thought she would instead she waved her hand telling him to come in.

"I'm not sure I trust you" he said while climbing out of the window.

"I'm not really asking you to trust me" she replied mischievously. Taking a deep breath he stepped onto the water surface and out to Tammie. The scenery around them changed, she was using genjutsu. They were back at the glade were they first met, he looked at her in surprise as her appearance had changed she was in the skirt and t-shirt she had been wearing on that day and he was in his training gear.

He saw himself being pushed into the lake by Tammie and they watched the battle between Tammie and Asuma.

"He cheated" Tammie informed him with a sly grin.

Shikamaru smirked "Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night"

"Dance with me" she said blue eyes glittering with mischief. He came closer and she put her arms around his neck. A slow tune played over the rippling water and he closed his hands around her waist. They revolved slowly on the spot swaying to the music, Shikamaru found himself, surprisingly, enjoying the dance.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" boomed Asuma from the open window. Tammie took her hands off Shikamaru's neck and he let go of her waist in surprise and losing his balance toppled into the water. He swam to the side and put his clothes back on but Tammie stood on the water, hands on hips.

"Teaching" she replied tartly. "He was standing on the water wasn't he?!"

Asuma huffed and said "Get in here and put some clothes on!" Tammie sighed and climbed back through the open window while shikamaru watched amazed at her athletic ability, the drop was steep and it looked harder to get back up than it was to get down. She stopped before closing the window and winked. With a smile he jumped over the fence and headed home.

The next day Tammie was put under house arrest as a mock mission, team 10 had to keep her from getting out of the house. The team thought it would be easy but soon realised that they underestimated the kuniochi; she was out in the first few minutes of the test. It took them all day to track her down again; she was carried back to the house on Chouji's shoulders and Asuma shook his head wondering what her mother would say if she were here.

He pulled the genine apart, as Tammie had taken it upon herself to make the mission more interesting by pelting the genine with rocks and attacking them with clones. Chouji was trying in desperation to overpower the girl, Shikamaru was trying to disperse the clones and Ino was dodging rocks screaming like a banshee. He sighed and sent them home; he then went to visit the old memorial stone near the training grounds and rubbed his hand over the name of Tammie's mother and father.

_Asuma watched in horror as the devil fox sent the building next to him tumbling to the ground. He was still just a genine but his parents were out there he couldn't just leave them. He and Iruka had run to scene of the battle, before he could stop him Iruka had rushed out onto the battle field screaming his parent's names. The devil fox turned and snapped its jaws closed over the torso of a Shinobi. _

"_No!! Mum!!" he screamed in terror as his mother's blood sprinkled over the ground. He fell to the floor sobbing. Two sets of hands closed around his shoulders and two of Asuma's class mates pulled him out of the way of a falling tree._

Days later Asuma had attended his mother's funeral, he cried and sobbed but the pain in his chest would not subside. She would never wipe away his tears or kiss him goodnight again. A cold hand clasped him shoulder and turned him, "Stop that crying!" Sarutobi pleaded, crying tears of his own. Losing his temper finally Asuma screamed at him.

"You could have saved her! It's your fault she's dead! I wish she had lived and you had died! I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed in agony. Then he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Away from the coffin, away from the pain and away from the heartless prick he was ashamed to call his father.

He thought nothing would ever be the same again, but he was wrong. The same two hands, warm and soft touched his shoulders. They would always to be there, his two best friends. From that day forward they were there for each other, through the good times and the bad, to support each other through the things they couldn't face alone or the things they couldn't face at all.

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Watching the Clouds

Hi guys

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while it totally slipped my mind and I had to finish an assignment lol. Thanks for the reviews. Because I missed my weekly deadline I'm going to try and put another chapter up later tonight. Here's chapter six of Troublesome Girl.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Six:**

_Sagi Unakaki_ and _Frayea Unakaki _the pair had been his best friends since he was a child. Sagi had been killed in the line of battle, after his death it is said that Frayea went insane. She disappeared from the village along with her daughter, he'd tried to find her but she never stayed in one place for more than a month. Last year she had died leaving Tammie with no one, he had cried when he heard of his beloved friend's death and vowed to protect her child.

Tammie was a strange child she didn't cry, it was almost as though she didn't know how. She was so confused; her mother hadn't spoken a word since the death of her husband, she had only ever sung that one song when Tammie was scared. Once she heard her mother cry out in her sleep but she didn't understand why.

Tammie learned to talk from the villages she stayed in; she developed her attitude from running away when she was 10 and hanging around with the wrong kind of people.

She had never seen a person cry and was always interested when a person "leaked". She didn't know love, safety or friendship. She knew hate and sadness but her father had always told her it was wrong to be sad that she had to be strong.

Asuma didn't know what to do he could only hope that the people of Kohona could teach her to be a normal teenager. Rain started to sprinkle down on Asuma; he stood and with one last look at stone left.

He entered the house to find Shikamaru there again, on the floor teaching Tammie Shoji, Tammie's brow was creased trying to understand. As far as she was concerned it was a stupid game that only he could win.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did"

"You have to follow the rules"

"What rules?"

"The rules I just spent half an hour explaining to you!"

She giggled at his angry expression; she was having fun annoying him, so was so easy! He sighed at the rain coming down in buckets, Tammie was also looking at the rain but then she went to the window and opened it.

He cleared his throat "I'm not going anywhere, calm down" she said. Using her chakra she started to mould the rain into shapes. Shikamaru was amazed as the line of water twisted it's self into various shapes and words. One minutes it twisted into a pretzel, next it was a sphere of colours then it fleetingly formed the words "Asuma is a grouchy old git" before turning into a bird that she held in her palm. The water bird opened its wings to fly but as soon as it hit the rain outside it dissolved back into water droplets.

"That was amazing!"

"You'd be amazed at what you learn when you're bored"

"Who taught you that?"

"My half brother, you probably know him.

"Who is he?"

"Deidara"

Silence followed this revelation. Deidara was a member of the Akatsuki, the men that had tried to abduct Naruto. They were a constant threat the Hidden Leaf Village.

"You don't get to choose your relatives"

"I think I had better go" Shikamaru said. Tammie nodded and helped him gather the Shoji board and open the door. When he was gone Asuma peered around the corner.

"Are you ok?" he asked. 'I don't know' she thought. She nodded and Asuma left.

'What is this feeling? I've never wanted _not_ to hurt some one's feelings. I never told anyone about my family let alone my brother. I just don't understand. Is this why people cry? Is this where the need to be hugged comes from?' still musing over this new emotion she left the room and went to bed.

Shikamaru lay on his back watching the clouds again. Light footsteps pattered the ground near his feet. He looked up and saw Tammie standing over him. She looked at him curiously "What are you doing?" he sighed it would be troublesome to explain it to her, so instead he patted the ground beside him. Intrigued she sat laid down beside him.

"So….."

"Shut up and watch the clouds"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Gee that's a great argument"

"I like the clouds"

"Why"

"Because they're so free and untroubled. They remind me of what I want in life"

"And what's that?"

"Two kids, a boy and a girl. Become a jounine, maybe teach a few squads before retiring. Dieing before senility." He said reminiscently.

"And an untroublesome wife?" Tammie said laughing.

Shikamaru smiled "that too" he said.

"Whose you perfect girl?"

"Hm…. Now that I think about it she would have to be a lot like you. Smart, funny, beautiful, and strong"

Tammie grinned and turned her head to look at Shikamaru. He looked straight back and they leaned in closer and closer. But when their lips were about to touch she ducked away and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks" she whispered before getting up and walking away.

"Troublesome"

**Ha-ha though they were gonna kiss didn't you. Don't forget to review. **


	7. I Wanna be Bad

Hello

**Hello! As I promised a second chapter today to make up for missing my weekly deadline, enjoy and review. **

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Seven:**

Team 10 was walking to the training grounds, it was a sunny day and Asuma promised to teach them a new technique that day. As they walked past the forest music drifted through the glade.

"_I wanna be bad, _

_Make that look so good,_

_I've got things on my mind,_

_I never thought I would,_

_I-I-I wanna be bad, _

Curious the team approached the edge of the woods, just inside the trees someone had set up a stereo system and was blasting suggestive songs to a large group of older chunin. In the centre dancing with a dark haired boy was Tammie. Chouji dropped the bag of Doritos he was holding, Ino was asked to dance straight away and Shikamaru blushed slightly at Tammie's dancing.

_Make that feel so good,_

_I'm losing all my cool,_

_I'm about to break the rules_

_I wanna be bad._

The boy had his arms around her waist and she was facing away from him rotating her hips expertly. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed her neck as they grinded to the music. She turned and put her arms around his neck, her legs were on either side of his right leg and she was getting closer and closer.

He leaned in to kiss her but she dipped away smiling coyly, she turned back around and continued grinding her hips sensually against him. He nipped at her neck and she curved her arms up above her head rubbing her fingers lightly along his neck. His hands travelled downwards toward her backside and rested his hand there.

She bit her lip and twirled away from him; he smiled at her antics and closed the distance between them again. He put her arms around his neck and leaned in close to whisper into her ear. He grinned and nibbled on her earlobe. She blushed a little bit just enough for her cheeks to turn red for a minute. His hands travelled down to her hips and he pulled her close.

The stereo clicked off and Asuma stood over the teens, glaring directly at Tammie's dancing partner. "Clear out now!!" he boomed. The chunin scattered leaving Ino and Tammie standing alone on the dance floor. Ino ran back to the two boys blushing and apologising.

Tammie just stood and glared at Asuma; he marched over to her, grabbed her wrist and hauled her off into the woods. The genine could hear them yelling but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then Tammie exploded and they could hear exactly what they were saying.

"So what! I'm not a little kid anymore! I dance with whoever I want!"

"Wrong you are still a child! If I hadn't come along who knows what that boys could have done to you!"

"I'll tell exactly what we were gonna do if you want to know so badly!"

"No!"

"You wanted to know!"

"I changed my mind! I don't want to hear it!"

Asuma came crashing though the trees in an effort to get away from Tammie.

"No no no. Come on! You wanted to know"

Asuma ran away from her with his hands clasped over his ears singing loudly in an effort to block out what she was saying. This continued until all four students were rolling around on the ground in laughter as Tammie almost reduced Asuma to tears.

After recovering from his 'bonding session' with Tammie Asuma commenced training his team to walk up trees using chakra, Tammie calmly walked up the tree and perched on the lowest branch to watch the others.

Tammie couldn't help but laugh out loud when Shikamaru took a huge run up only to take few steps up the tree and fall backwards on his ass. Chouji not even concentrating ran straight through the tree and Ino got so annoyed she took out all of her kunai knives and cheated by using them as foot holds.

Tammie watched in amusement when Asuma attempted to teach proper technique, but first he had to wake up a sleeping Shikamaru, a knocked out Chouji and collect Ino who was high up in the tree that she got too scared to come down.

Things weren't so bad here. She could really get used to this.

**That's until she wakes up in the morning tomorrow. Boy has she got a shock coming her way lol. Read and Review!**


	8. Neji's Whipped

Hey ho and what do you know I'm bored…

**Hey ho and what do you know I'm bored…. again. So I thought I'd put my time to good use and update. In this chapter Tammie goes to school. Oh what fun! There won't be too much school life in this story because that means I would have to make up some of their lessons and that means I'd have to pay attention in mine which we all know is not good for us. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the songs or characters I put in this story except for Tammie. And I most defiantly do not own Naruto.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Eight:**

Grimacing at her reflection Tammie turned on the spot critically eyeing her new school uniform. She had never been to school before, what she knew she had just picked up from villages on her travels.

She sighed and walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and towards Kohona high. She nervously entered the school and towards her homeroom. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

Paper balls flew around the room, kids laughed and chatted amongst themselves and Tammie felt extremely intimidated. TenTen waved and pointed to a seat next to her, Tammie immediately felt better and slid into the seat.

"Thanks" Tammie said gratefully.

TenTen laughed "Morning" she then looked at Neji beside her expectantly.

"What?" he asked moodily.

"Aren't you gonna say hi?"

"Hn"

"That's it! Consider your privileges gone"

"Morning"

TenTen winked at Tammie. "Say it with feeling!"

"Morning!"

Tammie laughed uproariously and muttered under her breath "Whipped" only to meet a death glare from Neji and a smirk from TenTen.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. She had Kakashi for homeroom, he was pretty easy going. He was always late and had his nose buried in a strange orange book. She had Kurenai for English, a pretty woman who was very nice but quite strict. She had Gai for Maths… now he was a fruitcake, no help at all and kept going on about youth, lucky she had Shikamaru in her class to help her. Biology she had some creepy pervert named Jiraya that seemed a little too enthusiastic about the human anatomy. Physics she had Iruka, nice guy but do not get him angry. Chemistry she had Asuma who seemed to have an obsession with blowing things up and sneaking cigarettes. For Ancient History she had Anko… one word, psycho.

She sat with the rest of the gang at lunch; they seemed paired off in couples at the table. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, Naruto next to Hinata, Kiba next to Ino, and TenTen next to Neji. The rest of the boys had girlfriends outside of school. (Shino& Hanna Kiba's sister, Lee& Shino's cousin Kim and Chouji & the Ramen shops waitress KiKi). Tammie sat next to Shikamaru.

Weeks passed and Tammie became friends with most of the rookies and found herself thinking of Kohona as home.

On the weekend Hinata hosted a sleepover all of the rookies where invited, including Tammie. Unfortunately for Tammie curiosity got the better of her and said she would go. They set up a number of games, first was spin the bottle.

Hinata kissed Naruto, Naruto kissed Sakura, Sakura kissed Sasuke and so on and so forth. Then Ino spun Shikamaru, after the kiss Shikamaru lazily spun the bottle and it landed on Tammie, they both blushed and Shikamaru leaned in for the kiss.

"Okay, next seven minutes in heaven" announced TenTen

"What's that?" Tammie whispered to Sakura

"It's when you go into the closet and one of these guys get's to do what he wants with you for seven whole minutes" Sakura replied with a devilish grin.

"Oh hell no!"

"First up Tammie and …….

**HAHAHA! Cliffy ******** I had to do it. Lol it was only a short chapter but well…. I'm not **_**that**_** bored lol. Please review if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! BiBi for now!**


	9. Stay with Me

OK another chapter and I would just like to say I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENCE TODAY

**OK another chapter and I would just like to say I GOT MY DRIVERS LICENCE TODAY! Yer I'm cool like that! Um anyways here's chapter nine Enjoy!**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Nine:**

"Kiba!"

Tammie shook her head. No way was she going in there. She'd rather kiss the dog than kiss him. Everyone laughed at her horrified expression and efforts to get away from TenTen and Sakura. Finally they cornered her and dragged her into the closet. Kiba walked in and looked her up and down. Tammie didn't like it and stayed on the opposite side of the closet.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, ya know"

"No but I may hurt you"

"Feisty"

This guy was a jerk Tammie could sense it and there was no way in hell he was gonna…. move closer and….. kiss me…. It was wrong but damn he was a good kisser. Tammie broke out of the trance of kissing Kiba when Ino yelled "Time's up!" We both walked out of the closet and sat down to watch the rest take their turns. I would just like to say even though I don't know him poor Lee he didn't get a kiss TenTen punched him in the face.

They played a few more games before strip poker; 'I would just like to say BAD IDEA' thought Tammie she lost her shoes socks and pants. But Tammie didn't lose, poor Naruto had only his underpants on before they stopped because no one wanted him to lose anymore. Hinata popped in a DVD and they all eventually fell asleep in front of the TV.

Tammie and Shikamaru were the last ones awake. They just talked about school and about her life before Kohona. She started to drift off to sleep.

'_A small girl clutched her father's hand tightly as they walked the streets of Kohona. She looked up at her father face, it was emotionless, and she tried to copy but kept splitting out into a big grin. _

_Crying echoed through the town, looking at the family huddled outside their house the girl asked what they were doing. Her father pulled her roughly by the hand and explained that they had lost someone dear to them. She asked why they were leaking; the man let loose a short chuckle._

"_They were crying Tammie"_

"_Crying? What's that? Why haven't I seen it before?"_

"_Because Shinobi don't cry, it is wrong, we should never show emotion."_

"_Why is it wrong?"_

"_You should never cry" he said abruptly._

Tammie was the first awake the next morning sweating and panting she regained control of her breathing; she looked around the room and laughed at what she saw.

Neji and TenTen were intertwined on the sofa; Sakura had her head on Sasuke's lap, Hinata and Naruto were slumped against the wall and the rest were scattered over the floor. Lee was actually sleeping while doing a headstand against the wall, WTF.

Tammie saw someone move behind her and jerked her head around to see Shikamaru stretch and yawn.

"Good morning" he said sleepily. She smiled at him, got up and walked out to the balcony. Shikamaru followed and watched as she gazed at Kohona with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" he asked confused.

"My head says go but my feet say stay. I feel like it's time to move on, but I don't want to. I've never stayed in one place for more than a month I've been here almost two, I don't know what to do"

"Stay, stay here with me"

Tammie's eye's widened as he cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her slowly and softly.

**Shock! Horror! How will Tammie react to something like that find out next week in Chapter Ten?! Hehehehe. Review!**


	10. Three Letters

Thanks to all those who have reviewed

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Last chapter was a bit of a cliffy Shikamaru kissed Tammie and this chapter will deal with her reaction and even a little bit of her life before Kohona. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Ten:**

She jumped over the balcony and ran into the woods, surprised and embarrassed at this reaction Shikamaru watched her disappear into the woods before turning inside waiting for the rest of the genine to wake up. Listening carefully for her return the only hint Shikamaru was given that Tammie was still in the woods was a haunting melody that drifted on the wind.

Tammie panicked and ran further into the woods collapsing against a tree. She put her head in her hands and tried to regain control of her breathing.

_Her ragged breathing filled the empty alleyway and the dark figure advanced on her. She screamed only to have his hand cover her mouth. "Trust me" he whispered seductively. But she was too scared, she didn't know this man and she didn't know where her mother was. He trailed kisses along her neck and one of his hands pushed her shirt up and his hand travelled up to her breast. She struggled but he wasn't letting go, with all the strength she had she landed a kick right in the balls. The man gasped in pain and crumpled and she ran._

_She found her mother and told her what happened. Her mother held her close trying to console her frightened child. Her mother stroked her head and took her to a secluded spot next to a lake. To comfort her daughter she sang._

_Many nights we pray,_

_With no proof anyone could hear,_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood,_

"Now we are not afraid,

Even though we know there's much to fear,

We were moving mountains

Long before we knew we could,

Who knows what miracles we can achieve?

Though hope is frail it's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles you can achieve?

If you believe some how you will."

Tammie sang sweetly walking slowly into the woods drowning out everything but the words that gave her reassurance.

Asuma knew Tammie would start to feel flighty as the weeks went on, she hadn't run away yet and he hoped she was thinking of staying. He drifted to sleep as he thought of her growing up, getting married and having children here in Kohona.

'Stay or go? If I go I will be alone, I will be free; I will see more of the world, I will become stronger by travelling and learn more jutsu. If I stay here I will regret not going, there is Shikamaru but how long will that last? No' she said to herself 'I'll go'

She wrote three letters and addressed them '_Asuma', 'Shikamaru' _and_ 'the rookies'._ She left them on the bed and began to steal away silently.

She hadn't even left the room; Shikamaru was there in the doorway stopping her. He looked at the backpack on her shoulders and paled.

"I have to go"

"No you don't"

She looked so sad but she didn't cry, he asked her to stay but she flat out refused. Desperate he stepped forward and held her in his arms. She relaxed and rested her head against his chest.

He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her passionately, as a parting gift she didn't turn away or break it. She started to lose herself in the kiss and followed him when he started to turn, lips still on hers and steered towards to bed. Laying her down carefully, he covered her body with his own. She slipped his jacket off his shoulders and she pushed her skirt up over her thighs.

Before any light had even broken on the new day Tammie was awake. It was time for her to go; she carefully rolled away from a sleeping Shikamaru. She got up showered and she got ready to leave. Before leaving the room she kissed Shikamaru lightly on the forehead and put the three letters on the pillow beside him.

**Yes I know it was short but I'm nearing the end of this story and I wan to finish it so I can start another one. Anyways, Tammie has just left the village, the question is will we ever see her again? How will shikamaru cope and will it end happily ever after? Review ******


	11. A Tearful Goodbye

Okay nearly at the end now

**Okay nearly at the end now. Recap for those who've forgotten Tammie has left the village and the only trace she left behind were three letters labelled Asuma, Shikamaru and The Rookies. Here we go Chapter Eleven.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Asuma was angry and sad at the same time when he read Tammie's letter:

_Asuma,_

_I'm sorry, I wanted to stay but I think that we both knew I couldn't stay, not now. I need to become the person my father wanted. When I learn my share of jutsu and become stronger I may return. I know you loved my mother and father like siblings and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused while stayed with you. I need to do this, please don't come looking for me. I promise you that I will come back one day. But for now the stars are my guide and my heart the map._

_Thankyou_

_Love_

_Tammie_

He was sad because she felt this way but was angry because he knew she was right, she couldn't suppress her feelings of loneliness. She felt incomplete. He wouldn't look for her; he would obey her wish and hope that fate brought them back together.

Shikamaru had given the letter to Asuma and then left for home to read his letter in the privacy of his room.

_Dear Shikamaru,_

_You've shown me what no other person has, unconditional love. I have never known it before so I have no idea how to handle it. First I guess I have to admit that I love you. This love almost made me stay in Kohona, but I can't ignore these feelings of incompletion. I really did start to think of Kohona as home. I will return one day when I have seen, learned and felt my share of the world. I will miss you as a friend, a team mate and a lover. I will never forget you and I hope that fate will cross our paths again one day. Please don't try to find me it is best this way I feel like if I had stayed I would have regretted it._

_Goodbye_

_Love_

_Tammie_

Tears fell to the paper, he would always think of her, no mater where he went, he knew she couldn't stay and he couldn't follow. He loved her and he let her go, and he hoped to God that she came back. Until then he would live his life and become stronger and he was sure he would see her again.

The third letter addresses to the rookies made the girls sob and the boys hang their heads. Tammie's departure hit everyone hard. They all assembled at Hinata's house and comforted each other as the heavens cried with them.

_For The Rookies,_

_By the time you read this I shall be gone. I don't know how to explain to you the feelings that lead me to leaving but I can tell you that I hope to return one day. I'll be travelling around the world soon enough and I want you to know that I will never forget you guys. Sakura I'll miss you ringing me in the morning to wake me up because you know I've ignored my alarm clock again, thanks for all the support you've given me. Ino thankyou for not letting me walk out of the house looking like the slob I normally would, the clothes were greatly appreciated. TenTen thanks for sticking up for me when Karin got me down and for all the amusement in homeroom. Hinata thankyou for all the tutoring and great cooking not to mention your hangover cure, you have no idea what I would have been like without it. Sasuke, comfort Sakura for me, Neji give TenTen a hug and Naruto don't let Hinata faint, Kiba give Akamaru a pat for me and Shino don't let Hanna push you around lol. Chouji, do me a favour and ask KiKi to marry you. Hanna stop being mean to Shino and marry the poor guy. By the time I get back I expect you guys to be settled down and happily married. I WILL BE COMING BACK TO CHECK ON YOU! Thankyou so much guys._

_Good luck_

_Love_

_Tammie_

They wished to go and find her but Asuma had forbidden it and they could only hope that she was safe.

Tammie shook the water out of her hair and then entered the small coffee house on the road to the land of waves. She felt so much pain at leaving her friends behind, leaving him behind. At first she thought water was dripping from her hair until she realised the water leaking onto the table came from her eyes.

The tears came hard and fast as she remembered everything she ever felt bad for; Kohona had taught her more than she could ever know. It taught her how to love, cry, let go and how to be stronger than she ever thought she could be.

**That's it for this chapter. IT IS NOT THE END I REPEAT NOT THE END OF THE STORY! There will be a time skip so stay tuned! Read and Review ********.**


	12. Time Skip

Hello readers just to clarify if you didn't get the message there will be a time skip between the eleventh and twelfth chapters

**Hello readers just to clarify if you didn't get the message there will be a time skip between the eleventh and twelfth chapters. The real question is Where the hell is Tammie?!**

TIME SKIP!! TIME SKIP!!

TIME SKIP!! TIME SKIP!!

TIME SKIP!! TIME SKIP!!

TIME SKIP!! TIME SKIP!!

TIME SKIP!! TIME SKIP!!

TIME SKIP!! TIME SKIP!!

TIME SKIP!! TIME SKIP!!

TIME SKIP!! TIME SKIP!!

**Teehee I'll update with the next chapter soon ********!**


	13. The Land of Waves

Whoo

**Whoo! Okay so this is about three years from where the story started. Here we see most of our old friends from the start but the question is, where is Tammie?! Enjoy we're almost at the end now.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Shikamaru scanned around the small town; he was passing through on his way to the land of waves with the rest of team 10. They were here to track down the Akatsuki and kill as many as they could. Team 7 was a couple of days ahead of them already searching for the traitors. They passed many small stalls and outhouses as they walked, meat sizzling on the open grill caught Chouji's attention and he surged towards the stall. Ino followed huffing; Shikamaru sighed and followed the duo. Next to the stall was a washing house, Shikamaru watched with interest as a young woman, who would have to be about his own age, sewing an intricate dragon pattern into a kimono.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called

He turned and walked away as the young woman's head shot up and studied to departing shinobi. An older woman towered over her back yelling at the young woman to get up on the near-by stage. The young woman obeyed and sung beautifully hoping to attract the attention of the shinobi.

A soft melody of a woman singing floated over the town square, it sounded somewhat familiar. Looking curiously in the direction of the stage assembled in the middle of the town square. "We've got time let's check it out" said Ino excitedly. The two boys nodded and followed Ino weaving in and out of the crowd heading towards the stage.

"_Feel the rain on your skin,_

_No one else can feel it for you,_

_Only you can let it in _

_No one else no one else _

_Can speak the words on your lips"_

The woman had a beautiful voice, but Shikamaru had a nagging feeling that he had heard it before.

"_The rest is still unwritten"_

She finished singing, waved to the crowd who were cheering wildly. The shinobi turned to leave until a familiar song drifted on the wind.

"_Many nights we pray,_

_With no proof anyone could hear,_

_In our hearts a hopeful song_

_We barely understood,_

_Now we are not afraid,_

_Even though we know there's much to fear,_

_We were moving mountains _

_Long before we knew we could,_

_Who knows what miracles we can achieve?_

_Though hope is frail it's hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve?_

_If you believe some how you will."_

She paused and hoped he would turn around. She saw his shoulders stiffen and he swung around to study the woman. Suddenly feeling embarrassed and stupid she jumped off the stage and disappeared into the crowd.

Tammie ran. She felt so stupid she had just blown her cover that she had worked at for three years. Why did she sing that song? She was running from him why would she want to let know where she was? Frustrated she ran into the back of the wash stand and tied a bandana over her head and rubbed dirt over her clothes to disguise herself. She settled back down to the embroidery as Shikamaru ran past calling her name.

Ino and Chouji rushed to his side explaining that the Akatsuki had been sighted nearby, Team 7 was hot on their trail and they would need help right away. Cursing they left quickly to pursue the traitors.

Tammie watched the shinobi leave, fighting back tears. A hand settled on her shoulder and she spun around and gasped. A feeling of weightlessness came over her and she was lost on the swirling eyes of a wanted criminal.

**Yea Yea I know it wasn't that good. But it still poses questions. How will the battle against the Akatsuki pan out? Who was the criminal? What's gonna happen o Tammie? Find out in chapter thirteen of troublesome girl. **


	14. The Photo

Yes I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been busy being good and studying for exams…it didn't last long

**Yes I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been busy being good and studying for exams…it didn't last long. Anyways in the last chappie we saw Tammie again and now onto the battle!**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

They perched on a tree overlooking the scene below; Sakura was dodging and weaving away from Kisame's colossal sword, Sasuke was battling Deidara in mid air and Naruto's clones had Tobi surrounded. Itachi stood watching the battle with a slim, masked woman beside him. Noticing the reinforcements Itachi nodded to the woman and she attacked. Ino rolled to the side and raced to attack Kisame from behind. Chouji expanded his fist and attempted to grab Deidara out of the air. The woman surged towards Shikamaru.

He ducked and rolled away but she cut him off and kicked, catching him in the shoulder. Shikamaru grunted in pain and dodged a round-house kick from the woman, barely skimming the grass he kicked her feet out from under her and she fell to the ground with a thud. Flipping backwards into a handspring she regained her footing and assaulted Shikamaru with a series of punches and roundhouses. He dodged each one of them until he found himself backed up against a tree; she was too quick for him to use his shadow technique. This fight was going to be purely taijutsu.

He dodged out from in front of the tree and attacked her from behind he attacked with the same series of punches and they hit her square on. Her back hit the tree trunk hard and Shikamaru pinned her arms to the trunk and paralysed her legs with his jutsu. Panting heavily he savoured his victory for a moment before striking her in the side of the head causing her to lose consciousness. She slumped against tree and Shikamaru assessed the rest of the situation.

Kisame was pleading for mercy with Sakura kunai at his throat and Ino's weapons sticking in various places out of his back and stomach. Deidara was lying dead among the trees with the scorch marks of the Chidori decorating his upper torso. Itachi was being overwhelmed by four ANBU officers Sasuke launching them above to deliver the final blow. Tobi had run away after the death of Deidara scared for his life and Shikamaru had knocked out the remaining forces. All of the Akatsuki members were dead, all except for this mysterious woman slowly regaining consciousness.

He quickly caught her feet as the Kohona allies regrouped and were healed by Sakura; the ANBU guards strode over to the captive.

"Where is Orochimaru hiding?"

The woman stayed silent and the guard slapped her, Shikamaru winced he had hit her hard and he could see blood trickling out from behind her mask. He studied her while the ANBU questioned her. Honey blonde hair was twisted up tightly into an intricate knot, hidden by the outside edges of the mask. Something about her defiant nature had him hooked and he stopped the guards from hitting her again.

In one swift movement before she could resist he whipped her mask off and pulled her hair out of its ties. The hair sprung free and covered her face but not before he caught a glimpse of it.

It was Tammie; the ANBU held her hair tightly and pulled her head up so they could see her face. He immediately let go in shock and pulled out an old photograph.

The photo showed all of the old Kohona genine jumping into a swimming pool. Naruto's mouth was open in a silent laugh Hinata clutched close to his chest as she giggled. Sasuke was smirking with his arm around Sakura's shoulder; she was blushing slightly and had a goofy grin in place .Kiba and Ino were laughing and smiling at each other, Neji even had a small smile on his face with TenTen next to him. But what caught the ANBU's eye was a blonde girl off to the side with Shikamaru. The ANBU didn't even need to mention it, the rest knew who she was already.

"Tammie!?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We've been looking for you!"

"Why were you with the Akatsuki? …"

Apprehension dawned on group of Jounine, she was a traitor, an Akatsuki member, and their mission was to wipe out the organisation. Tears rolled down Sakura and Ino's faces and the rest hung their heads.

**Bloody Hell Tammie now you've gone and done it! Bit of a cliffy, the writing from here may take a while because I haven't written them yet. Anyways read and review.**


	15. A Missing Nin

Nearly at the end now

**Nearly at the end now! Tammie has just been discovered as an Akatsuki member. There's something strange about her but Shikamaru can't quite put his finger on it. Now, onto Chapter Fourteen.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Fourteen**:

The ANBU raised his kunai and brought it down on the girl, the metal clanged as it hit another kunai. Shock rung through the glade when Shikamaru stopped the guard from killing the girl, he stared impassionedly at her.

"I request she be taken in for questioning on the whereabouts of Orochimaru, she is a Kohona missing Nin, she must be taken to Tsunade." He said. The ANBU nodded and struck her again knocking her out.

Groggily Tammie sat up against the wall brushing her hair out of her face. She shivered she was in a prison cell, the memories of yesterday cam back to haunt her. Standing slowly she looked out the window, the sign above the gate confirmed that she was in Kohona. Her hands were bound, in despair she sat on the floor and cried. She didn't know why she was here all she remembered was seeing Shikamaru leave and then the hand on her shoulder.

Two ANBU entered the cell and pulled Tammie up; they walked down the halls in silence. She was pushed into a small soundproof room, for the first time in her life Tammie was too scared to think she knew what happened in these rooms.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Orochimaru"

"I don't know I've never seen him before in my life!"

"You are associated with the Akatsuki!"

"No! No I'm not I swear! I don't know these people!"

The ANBU looked at her almost pityingly. "Don't make me use this" he said holding up a lightning rod. The rod crackled to life emitting short bursts of electricity. Tammie screamed in fright as the guards strapped her into a chair. Piercing screams echoed around the room.

Bracing himself, Shikamaru nodded and the guard let him into the cell. Tammie didn't look up even when Shikamaru knelt beside her and whispered "Oh Tam, what have they done to you". He took out a rag and rubbed the blood from her face. She had bruises and kunai slashes all over her body. Her hair and been singed and ugly puncture wounds littered her torso. Without words he leaned against the wall and she sat between his legs resting against his chest. They stayed like that for hours just sitting in silence, with him cleaning the wounds from the torturous integration sessions. Until Genma, came and told Shikamaru Tsunade wished to see him. Laying a sleeping Tammie down on the floor he left.

Quietly he entered Tsunade's office and saw Genma holding Shizune close as she cried. Something bad had happened he could feel it. Over the months Tammie was in Kohona she had formed a sisterly bond with Shizune; she was responsible for the now loving relationship between Shizune and Genma. She was the only one that came close to missing Tammie as much as Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, you may want to sit down." Tsunade said ushering Genma and Shizune out. He sat and waited anxiously for the news. Tsunade sat her desk and looked at Shikamaru sadly.

"When a missing Nin is retrieved it is usually a happy occasion. However she holds information of the whereabouts of Orochimaru, I'm so sorry but we can't get any information out of her…. she will be executed….. later today" she said finally.

"NO!" he yelled at her.

"There's nothing I can do"

Without being dismissed he ran out of the office and out the doors. Still running he headed home inevitably knowing there was nothing he could do for Tammie, and the thought of losing her teared is newly healed heart to shreds.

Back in the cell an ANBU officer filled Tammie in on the details and then left her to brood over her impending doom. She paced the cell like a wild animal longing for freedom. After 2 hours she gave up and slumped against the wall banging her fists on the ground in anger. Then the ANBU entered the cell with a kunai in his hand.

"This is your last chance to tell us where Orochimaru is" he said quietly. Something in Tammie's eyes stirred and they turned red. She laughed in high cold voice that was not her own and the ANBU's weapon clattered to the ground in fright. He ran only to run into Genma outside the prison walls. Helping him up Genma asked "What? What is it?" the only words he distinguished from the frightened man before he ran off were:

"Tammimara…….Orochimaru…………eyes………..laughed….and….."

**WTF? Why won't Tammie tell them where Orochimaru is? What happened the Tammie that could make the ANBU run away like that? And how will Shikamaru cope losing Tammie again? Read and Review!**


	16. Warm in Her Bed

No soccer this weekend so I thought I'd try and finish this story up

**No soccer this weekend so I thought I'd try and finish this story up. If you're going to review leave me a message regarding my next story I'm tossing up between writing a band or high school themed one. Anyways enjoy. Read Review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Tammie is my original creation but if you really want to use her in a different story just send me the link.**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The sun rose on Kohona and the cell door creaked open. Roughly forcing her up and walking, the ANBU guards lead her to an outhouse at the back of the prison property. The run down old shed had holes in the corrugated iron making up the walls and roof. Dried blood speckled the floor, and Tammie was forced inside and onto her knees. She raised her head so she could look into the executioner's eyes as she died. The kunai descended as if in slow-motion, Tammie felt a stirring inside of her as is a dormant snake was writing in her stomach.

The ANBU executioner faltered as the girl shuddered and closed her eyes, abruptly her eye's opened to reveal red glowing pupils. He dropped the kunai in shock when she opened her mouth and out came the rasping voice of a male, of Orochimaru. "You can never defeat me" he jeered. A high cold laugh echoed through the small shed and the ropes binding Tammie's wrists broke and she stood. A wide eerie grin was plastered on her face as she attacked the unsuspecting ANBU.

Running as fast as his legs could carry him Shikamaru raced down the streets of Kohona towards the prison. Bursting through the wooden gates he sped along the paths to Tammie's cell. Panicking with she was not in her cell he turned and crashed straight into Genma. "Where is she?!" he demanded urgently. Genma shook his head slowly, he wasn't going to tell him and Shikamaru knew it he brushed past him roughly, only stopping when he heard yells coming from an old shed at the back of the property.

The ANBU slammed against the wall, and Tammie performed a series of complicated hand seals, the earth beneath them cracked. The guard screamed in terror as the ground fell from beneath him and he toppled into a large crater. Above him Orochimaru's puppet (Tammie) jeered and sniggered. The door burst open and Shikamaru entered the shed.

"Tammie?!"

She turned and sent a fireball jutsu spinning towards him. Shikamaru dodged and hid behind a pile of old crates, Tammie turned her attention back to the ANBU's while shikamaru tried to figure out a plan. Watching and analysing her movements Shikamaru tried to think of a way to outsmart her.

There was a series of loud bangs beside him and the Kohona genine appeared beside him accompanied by the Hokage and Shizune.

"Nara status report" barked Tsunade.

"Came in here and your guards we being beat up by a girl, she sent a fireball my way and I'm trying to figure out a strategy. Her movements are jerky and her eyes are red with leads me to believe she has been overcome by a possession jutsu" He reeled off still watching the fight before him.

"Any idea who's in her body?" asked Shizune.

Tammie turned her red eyes to scope the room and caught sight of the shinobi huddled behind the crates. She hit the ground with chakra fists and the ground split from under them. "You cannot beat me! You fools!" she jeered with a hiss.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade growled. "Sasuke did Itachi ever teach you the Dispelling jutsu?"

"Yes, but…." Sasuke trailed off.

"What? What is it?" asked Sakura.

"There's only an 85 chance she'll live through it" he said looking at Shikamaru with pity.

Without thinking Shikamaru charged out and knocked Tammie off her feet. Rolling backwards and jumping back into defence Orochimaru surged forward and knocked Shikamaru back against a wall.

"She's not here anymore, give it up puny genine" he hissed.

Not paying attention Naruto's shadow clones formed a triangle around him and Tsunade leapt into action. Performing hand seals so fast they were indistinguishable she trapped Orochimaru inside a Chakra prison. But he was far from defeated.

With a sudden burst of chakra he splintered the prison and attacked Shikamaru again. He then created four clones that erected four walls of imperishable smoke sealing himself and Shikamaru inside.

He pitched forward knocking Shikamaru to the ground, and advancing on him menacingly. "Your dead" he hissed to a terrified Shikamaru. He could hear the other shinobi outside the fortress screaming and yelling. He took hold of Shikamaru's throat and hoisted him off the ground. With an evil grin he started to squeeze the life out the Shikamaru.

Shikamaru felt the life leaving his body but then felt Orochimaru's hand shudder and lose grip. He sunk to the ground and watched shocked as Orochimaru writhed on the ground in pain. The red left Tammie's eyes and flickered again, the yelling of Orochimaru's raspy voices was replaced by Tammie screaming in pain.

The walls and clones disappeared, and the shinobi rushed in securing Tammie to the ground.

"No! Please it wasn't her! It was Orochimaru! Don't kill her!" he tried to yell but his throat refused to open again after being so brutally constricted and it came out as a rasp.

"It has to be done" Ino said trying to console him "We can't sacrifice the village for the life of one shinobi"

Sasuke leant over her making hand signs, a greenish mist rose out of Tammie's chest making her scream in pain. Shikamaru crawled over and squeezed her hand whispering quietly trying to take away the pain. The green turned to black and disappeared, a deep hole in Tammie's stomach spouted blood and Sakura raced into try and stop the bleeding.

Tammie opened her eyes. "Shikamaru?"

"I'm here Tammie, I'm right here"

"I can't hold on much longer"

"No, you have to you can't leave me again"

"It hurts too much. Make the pain stop"

"I'm trying; I promise you'll be ok"

"Say goodbye to Asuma"

"No, you're gonna live and you're gonna meet some great guy and have some beautiful children and then they'll have children and you'll die an old woman warm in your bed. Wait for then, not now, not here" he pleaded.

"There's no one but you" she said trailing off and fading away.

**THE END! Nah JUST KIDDING!! Cliffy! Ha-ha! You have to review this one if you want to get the end chapter if no one reviews the chapter will not be posted. Bye bye!.**


	17. Can we get a Dog?

All right I've gotten a couple of reviews thankyou for your interest in my story

**All right I've gotten a couple of reviews thankyou for your interest in my story! As I promised here is the last chapter (tears) it's been soo much fun writing this but all good things must come to an end. Also I have decided to start writing a high school fan-fic next with all the crazy shit me and my crew do (hilarious!) Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or any of the songs used in this fan fic.**

** Tammie is an original creation by XxXPippinXxX**

**Troublesome Girl**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Recap:

_Tammie opened her eyes. "Shikamaru?"_

"_I'm here Tammie, I'm right here"_

"_I can't hold on much longer"_

"_No, you have to you can't leave me again"_

"_It hurts too much. Make the pain stop"_

"_I'm trying; I promise you'll be ok"_

"_Say goodbye to Asuma"_

"_No, you're gonna live and you're gonna meet some great guy and have some beautiful children and then they'll have children and you'll die an old woman warm in your bed. Wait for then, not now, not here" he pleaded._

"_There's no one but you" she said trailing off and fading away._

Shikamaru paced back and forward in front of the emergency room, the rest of the gang watched in silence having no ideas on how to calm the pineapple haired shinobi. It had been hours since Sasuke had performed the Dispelling jutsu and Tammie had passed out. Before entering the emergency room Tsunade calmly explained the odds of survival, it pained Shikamaru to hear it but he refused to leave when Tsunade told him to go home. Shooting him one more sympathetic glance Tsunade entered with Shizune at her side. The red theatre light dulled and Shikamaru's head shot up in time to see Shizune push the doors open.

Shizune was exhausted "We did all we could…" she trailed off sadly.

Shikamaru stood stock still not breathing, waiting for Shizune to continue, lines of fear and pain etched into his face.

"She will never be able to fight again, we expect she'll have lost part of her memory and even now she may never walk again"

"But she'll live?" he asked breathless.

A wry smile confirmed his answer and he pushed the theatre doors open, Medics watched carefully as he entered in almost slow motion. Time slowed as he reached Tammie bed side, her skin was translucent and tubes protruded from her body. He sat on a stool beside her bed, she was still asleep but he took her hand and pressed his lips to it hoping to give her some comfort.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault I never should have let you go in the first place I should have stopped you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong" he whispered lowering his head to rest on her lifeless hand clasped in his own.

"I don't care if you can't remember me or how I feel I'll work for the rest of my life to make you remember…I love you, I always have and I want to marry you and raise a family and grow old together but first you have to wake up and get better. Please just wake up"

Busy spilling the feelings he had always hidden from her he didn't see her foot twitch or her eye's slowly crack open. "Only if we can get a puppy" she rasped squeezing his hand and offering a small smile.

Tears of joy clouded his eyes "We can get two" he said leaning over to kiss her softly on her bruised and tender lips. "Marry me?" he asked softly.

After a drink of water to clear her throat she answered jokingly "Well now I'll have to think about that… done. Of course you lazy butt!" Laughing, secretly glad that she still held that spark of mischief that made him fall in love he embraced her.

After weeks of intensive therapy Tammie regained use of her legs and was allowed out of the hospital. Her first stop was to Asuma, who cried until Tammie gave him a hug and promised never to leave him again. The rookies were overjoyed to see her again, except they weren't rookies anymore they were jounine and most of them were married. TenTen showed Tammie the wedding band she and Neji shared. Sakura and Sasuke had a baby; and Hinata and Naruto were pregnant.

Tammie and Shikamaru moved into a small apartment and got two dogs just as he promised. By the time Tammie and Shikamaru married Naruto and Hinata were proud parents and it was TenTen that was pregnant, with twins. Asuma proudly walked Tammie down to aisle to give her away and saw the birth of their first child. Soon after he and his wife Kurenai passed away with smiles on their faces and love in their eyes.

TWO YEARS ON

Tammie stood on the balcony of her apartment with a timid two-year-old clutching at her skirts. She picked the child up and kissed her on the head. The glass door opened and Shikamaru emerged and said "Someone needs a nappy change" holding up their 6-month-old baby.

"Is daddy going to do it?"

"No way"

Tammie laughed and kissed Shikamaru while they watched the sun set on another day in Kohona.

65 YEARS LATER

It was a dark night and the stars where shining, but for the two figures walking through the wood, they could have been blind and they would still have known the way. They focused their chakra and walked out onto the lake.

The women then made series of hand signs and water swirled around them enveloping them in a bright and colourful sphere of air. These two were 86 years old but for just a moment if you watched closely you would have seen an old couple sharing their final kiss, replaced by two 16-year-olds sharing their first, before the water closed the sphere and the couple disappeared into droplets of water which rose to meet the heavens and shining stars.

**And that's it, the end of Tammie and Shikamaru and their love story. I would really love if you reviewed one last time so I can improve in my next story that's title has been undecided. Thankyou everybody for you support if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask.**

**XxXPippinXxX**


End file.
